


Coffee Cake

by synthysammy07



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a short and sweet Gladnis fic for all, also for coffee cake day, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 02:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14250834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synthysammy07/pseuds/synthysammy07
Summary: Time to unwind with some Gladnis, coffee, and coffee cake!





	Coffee Cake

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a short little fluffy piece to loose yourself in! Also, it's a oneshot connected with my series, Holidays with the Chocobros (Mainly chapter one! ) So I made a small reference to chapter one!

Coffee cake is perfect. Especially this particular cake from this particular baker. It matches his lover's evening coffee perfectly. He knows this because they share it every night they can do so. Sometimes relationships with coworkers is tough. Sometimes there's hardly time to talk. Sometimes they hardly see each other. But sometimes, some nights, they can keep each other company with this particular coffee cake from this particular baker.

Here he comes. The big, tall muscular guy with the tattoo. A black tee hid most of the bird printed on his skin but, the feathers on the arms remained visible. He had a smile with a delightful hum, so chiper, the birds could probably join in at any moment. The man walked up to the counter, with confidence, no doubt earning the eyes of every woman in the grocery store. Stare all they like, this man had eyes for his one and only.

“Good afternoon, Gladiolus. And, what can I get for you today?”

“The one thing I come to you for.”

That smile was contagious. A closer look at this tall man revealed a gleam in his eyes. A pure happiness. Such intensity yet the gaze was soft. Where it a thing to be touched, it be as smooth as a baby. It was one of those days of certainty. He was going to see his lover and-

“Buying coffee cake is great.”

“Getting some alone time tonight?”

“Yup. It's been a good solid week since we've been able to do this.”

To have someone you love so close but so far, everyday could be rough. Many relationships don't last long like that. This one, though. This one was special. No matter how much time they were apart, they always returned. The cake is the bridge where they meet halfway. Where they can catch up, laugh, vent, and relax. 

How lucky they are to have such love for one another. To know that one buys the cake and the other makes the coffee. One cleans the mess while the other can destress. 

“Here you are, Gladiolus. Nice and fresh and ready for consumption!”

“Thanks. Appreciate you having this ready when I get here. You know me too well.”

“No problem. You two enjoy your evening.”

“We will. Thanks.”

The baker knows him well up to this point. He walks away, leaving with the same pep in his step, hum in his smile, and joy in his eyes. From that point after, it was all just guesses.

This coffee cake is great. Definitely easier than trying to make one like a certain prince and his friend once tried to do. Gladiolus drove carefully, more attentive with tonight's dessert. It was mostly for his lover but he knew he'd get a slice or two. After days of looking after their prince, it was only right that they settle down together with a scrumptious coffee cake and hot cups of coffee.

He was always the first to arrive. With a key to his lover's place, he would let himself in. The scent was fresh like clean linens, a hint of natural lemon cleaner, and definitely the aroma of coffee beans from the kitchen. 

Though the wait seemed long, it was anything but. The longest amount of time that ever passed was twenty minutes. (Due to evening traffic from one place to theirs.) Today was only five agonizing minutes. Little did they know how close they were to one another on the way over. 

The sound of the key unlocking the door was music to Gladio’s ears. It was like a small, pewter bell ringing as a door opened. He was quick to the entrance once the cake was placed on the kitchen counter. For a man of his height, he was very swift in his movements. The door opened, hinges squeaking a tad as they were put to work. 

His lover came in, shoes coming off and briefcase settled gently against a cubby. A tired sigh told of relief to be done with today. Then the sudden embrace from Gladio's big arms created a smile much needed. At long last, he was truly home.

“Long day for you too, huh?”

“Gladio, I swear, it's other workers, or Noct's teachers that exasperate me. Meetings, I can handle. Traveling back and forth I can take. Cleaning a messy room. But these guys…. Six, help me.”

A peck to Gladio's scruffy chin sent the two of them walking to the kitchen, pulling out coffee beans, utensils, a knife, and plates. His lover made fantastic coffee. He could drink it straight. No sugar, no milk, no creamer, was the only way to go. It was that good. 

And so began their moment. The time they had to review their week, vent out their frustrations, and simply enjoy each other's company. Gladio sliced the coffee cake into squares, placing two of them on each plate. He slid silver forks into the brown sweet and enjoyed the sight. It was like smelling a warm, cinnamon scented candle. 

The wonderful aroma of coffee filled the air, surely captivating the noses within a twenty mile radius. It was earthy with the slightest hint of sweetness. In mugs it went, onto the counter with the nicely sliced cake. The scene was like that of a cafe. Intimate with a soft, dim glow of the two lamps in the living room. There was no need for bright lights. That's what their love was for.

They become silent for a minute. Only the pleased hums from the tastes could be heard. The occasional slurp or sip of coffee would soon join in then the first of the conversations began. Gladio could listen to the accent of his lover all day. He'd be rich if he made a living off of that. His voice was so smooth, soft at this hour, and comforting after a long day.

“It's been a long week, Gladio.”

“Glad it's over.“

“Indeed.”

Gladio ran his paw over his lover’s hand. Those fingers, thin and soft. The few kitchen scars were engraved on a few fingers and one around his middle knuckle. They told of how even a great cook was once so inexperienced and clumsy. Large, callused fingers traced those scars. He lifted his lover's index finger to his lips and licked a crumb off. It also served as a reminder of a cut that finger once received from incorrect knife handling.

“May that always serve as a lesson to never act so foolishly.”

“Or to ask me to chop up large cuts of meats.” 

“Of course. That too.”

They laughed together, clearing the rest of the coffee and coffee cake. No shame, just joyous indulgence. 

“Thank you for the cake, Gladio. It was delicious… what's your secret?”

“Oh, you know. Sugar, spice, and everything nice. That's all.”

Gladio took the dishes to be washed. They clanked a bit abruptly onto the sink after Gladio was pulled into a tight hug. Lean arms were wrapped around his body, never once losing grip. He returned the gesture with his arms engulfing his lover. They shared a soft but needy gaze before joining for a kiss. Obviously, both tasting of coffee and cake. The two blended so well.

“Hey Ignis?”

“Gladio?”

“Love ya.”

Ignis smiled and sighed at the way Gladio phrased his statement. 

“I love you too.”

One last kiss. It's was like having the last slice of coffee cake.

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't help myself! Had to put a reference to handling knives after my own incident with a switchblade! I know I'm a day late for coffee cake day but I wrote this anyway just for the occasion! Hope y'all enjoy the fluff!


End file.
